Sansa and Khal
by rstar3013
Summary: The upcoming events occur in a world where Khal drogo is still alive . He has made it into westoros with his wife Daenerys. Ser jorah was killed in a previous battle at mereen. Naario and dany have not met. Khal Drogo has marched on westeros and defeated ramsay before he can marry sansa.


The upcoming events occur in a world where Khal drogo is still alive . He has made it into westoros with his wife Daenerys. Ser jorah was killed in a previous battle at mereen. Naario and dany have not met. Khal Drogo has marched on westeros and defeated ramsay before he can marry sansa.  
-Sansa-

Lord Baelish was in king's Landing. Sansa was in a room in her birth place ,Winterfell, in her castle. She heard that a man riding horses had come with 10,000 men to overthrow westeros and regain the iron throne for his wife , a Targaryen. She heard that Daenerys had 3 dragons. Whenever the Dothraki defeated a place , they ransacked the place , raped the women and killed the men. A Dothraki man had dragged her out of her room and tore her clothes. Another man , Khal Jhiqui, had come and taken down his pants. The first man held her down and Khal Jhiqui was about to penetrate her when dany had interfered and told them to leave her alone. The same fate could not be said for the other women. There was blood everywhere or so she had heard. She was now under the protection of Daenerys Targaryen . Dany had provided her with a servant to take care of her. Dany had said " You are a princess. You were promised a wedding and you will get one " . She was now set to wed the Khal at Winterfell. The door opened and the Khal walked in with Dany. He was very tall and muscular. There was a huge braid flowing down his head. She felt very afraid of him. He turned to his wife and said something in a language she didn't know. She heard Dany answer back . The Khal nodded his head .He stretched his arm out and turned her around t see her completely. He looked at her for a minute and left the room.

Dany followed him out of the room. Sansa thought she was not good enough for the Khal and sat in the room for an hour in anticipation. Dany came into the room and sat beside her. She said, "You must be wondering what has happened . The Khal asked me whether you had bled. I said yes. He asked if you were a virgin and I said yes. He then said he would be happy to marry you. ".She then asked Sansa, "How old are you? " Sansa said, "I am 14."  
They sat there for an hour telling each other stories of their past. They had so much in common and had gone through the same tragedies as well. Dany stood up and said," You are to marry the Khal the day after tomorrow on his nameday."

AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY

Sansa was exhausted with the rituals. She went back to her room and a bath was waiting for her .She bathed in hot water mixed with bath salts that made her smell like a rose . The servant scrubbed her body of all the dust and muck . Dany had come the previous night and given her a light, silky , white dress which was vibrant and went in contrast with her red hair. She felt the material smooth on her white skin. As she looked at herself in the mirror , she could see her nipples poking through her dresses. The dress highlighted her round , tinder breasts and gave a good look at her ample cleavage. Her broad hips made her look even more beautiful.  
She was ready. It was her wedding night. She was really nervous about the bedding . Dany came into Sansa's room . She said, " You look beautiful . Don't worry , it will be much better than mine". Dany told her about the day she got married to Drogo and her bedding. Sansa grew more and more nervous by the minute as Dany told her . It was finally time. Dany took Sansa's hand and led her to the room in which Drogo was waiting. He wore a piece of silk cloth tied around his waist that fell down to his legs. As Dany was about to leave, Drogo said , "No!" . Dany stopped in place. She turned around and looked at Drogo for a second. He nodded. Sansa could see a bulge appear on Drogo's cloth. Drogo raised his hand and summoned Sansa . Sansa walked over to him. He placed a hand on chin . Then , the hand slowly went to her breasts as he felt them through the dress. The hand went further down to her legs. She started shaking as he laid his hand upon her thigh. Drogo said sternly , "NO!". Sansa turned to Dany. Dany replied, " He doesn't want you to be afraid. You are his wife now. You must not tremble because a Khaleesi must not tremble". Sansa became more afraid at the thought of becoming a 'Khaleesi'.

His hand then unlaced her dress and went to her nipples . He rubbed her nipples with his fingers and he could feel them harden . She could feel a heat near her thighs. His fingers went near her legs and separated them . He could feel her getting hot and kissed her on the lips . The moon could be seen out through the window and looked perfect for the situation. He called Dany who had been watching all this from a corner. Sansa was uncomfortable with her being in the room . Sansa watched uneasily as Drogo removed her dress . They were both naked. Drogo kissed her and turned towards Sansa and massaged her pussy. Sansa felt a wave of pleasure pass through her body. Dany put her hands into Drogo's dress. Sansa saw Dany's hand move up and down under the cloth . In one swift move , Drogo removed his cloth. She could see his huge penis and Dany was moving her hand up and down it. Sansa felt scared at the sheer size of it. He got up and gently bent Sansa while he positioned himself behind her. As he was about to penetrate her, there was commotion outside the door. As they turned towards the door, it came crashing down with 20 soldiers behind it. Khal Jhiqui was standing there holding a crossbow. He shot an arrow and it went through Drogo's head. The mighty Khal lay dead and naked.

Khal Jhiqui was frustrated with Drogo because he had changed the rules after Dany had come along. So, he made a deal with Salladhor Saan, the smuggler who helped Ser Davos Seaworth. Salladhor Saan had agreed under the condition that he could fuck the white-haired Khaleesi.

\- SANSA-

As Khal Jhiqui walked in , he spit on Drogo. She could see the hatred in his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her clothless body. Dany was weeping beside Drogo's body and was shouting threats and insults at Jhiqui or so she thought. He moved towards Sansa and pushed her into the 20 soldiers outside. They caught her and while one man held her tightly , the others ran theirhands all over her body. She could feel 3 hands on her butt squeezing it and rubbing it and 5 hands on her breasts kneading it and rubbing her nipples. As she tried to fight them, one of the men slapped her. The same man started rubbing her pussy. As his hand went inside, he stopped suddenly and shouted. Everybody drew back and a man who had just come in waved everybody aside. He was wearing a cloak and weird shoes. He walked upto her and said, " So you are Sansa Stark I hear . You are a princess and a virgin too . I am Salladhor Saan and you'll make a fine souvenir as will the Khaleesi." He left and 5 soldiers dragged her and Dany out and led them into a huge ship waiting at the dock. They were taken to the cellars and kept in chains with some other women who seemed to be septas.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Sansa and Dany could feel the ship moving. A few hours later, at sundown , they were led outside onto the ship that overlooked the sea. There were lanterns lit all over and all the sailors were gathered there. Salladhor Saan started speaking to all the sailors, " Look here, mates. See what I have brought from winterfell. This one here (as he pointed to Sansa) is the daughter of Ned stark . This one (as he pointed to Dany) is the Dragon Queen .Nobody is to touch her because she is mine. For all of you mates, I have a special gift for you! The Septas of Winterfell ! There are 25 of them and you are 50." Sansa and Dany were held by two large muscled smugglers. He turned to the two and said , " Matt! Jim! Bring them to my chambers. "

Matt and Jim dragged them into Saan's chambers. He said, " Bring the princess to me . She's clothed too much . Do something about it." Matt ,who was holding Sansa , tore the cloth that she was wearing and dragged her towards Saan. He could see her tender, supple breasts and her curvaceous hips . He touched her breasts and rubbed them saying, "You look very good for a 15 year old!" Saying so, he rubbed her pussy .Matt held her hands tightly while Saan separated her legs . He put his head between them and started licking her pussy. " You have a wet ,pink pussy and a large pair of teats . You are not going to enjoy this" As he said so, he bent her and penetrated her from behind. Sansa shouted out loud and started crying. He did her again and again until she was out of breath. He turned her over and did her from forward while biting her nipples and squeezing them in his big hands. Sansa started crying again. He got under her and fucked with her on top. She cried louder. " This one seems to be making noise, matt. Deal with her" Matt came around and undid his pants . He placed his huge cock into Sansa's ass. Saan and Matt fucked her simultaneously till she was out of they were finished with her , Saan spent all his seed on her breasts and face.  
Dany was standing , held by jim, watching all turned towards matt and said, " That one's all yours now. You can have her everyday whenever you want. Now Jim bring the Dragon Queen over here. Lets see what her husband taught her". Jim dragged her onto the cold floor and tore up all her clothes.

As Saan approached her ,Dany felt very scared….. 


End file.
